Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) is a steadily increasing problem among workers who perform repetitive tasks generally, and among typists and other keyboard workers in particular. The pain resulting from injury to the median nerve and the nine tendons that pass through the bony passageway through the wrist can be excruciating, very difficult to treat and almost impossible to fully cure. Loss of productivity due to CTS among keyboard workers and even occasional keyboard users is estimated to be in the billions of dollars annually, and in some cases is so severe as to destroy a sufferer's ability to earn a livelihood at all.
A previous patent specification filed by one of the applicant inventors as U.S. Ser. No. 08/509491 described a resting arm splint that was proven efficacious in treatment of CTS by maintaining the wrist in a resting neutral position for extended periods of time at night, and contemplated that the wearer would regenerate hand and wrist functions through a resting period and then be able to remove the resting splint for a working period. In that invention, while effective for its design purpose, the bulk and extent of the semi-rigid battened splint from fingers to mid-forearm prevented sufficient movement of the hand and fingers to be operable in a working environment, and specifically would interfere with keyboard operation. The further development of the within invention addresses the need for a CTS treatment modality that can relieve pain by restraint of the wrist joint to a neutral position, yet be compact and light enough to enable working functionality at a keyboard. Further, appliance for this purpose should be comfortable enough to be worn for long periods in a working environment and be easily donned or doffed. Finally, if such a therapeutic appliance could be achieved, it would also operate as a preventive to further repetitive strain injury, and in some cases serve as a preventive if worn by a pre-injury user. While injured users may more readily be attracted to use of the within described carpel tunnel splint, the invention has been specifically designed to be attractive and comfortable in use so as to appeal to the pre-injury keyboardist, as it has been discovered that supporting and urging the wearer's hand and wrist to a neutral position is more comfortable and productive. In this regard, the carpel tunnel splint incorporates a stiffening batten that is necessary for therapeutic application to an injured user but optional to a pre-injury user, as that user finds the most comfortable mode of wear and usage in the operating environment. Comfort is an important consideration, since in the fast pace and urgency of the working environment, workers will shed uncomfortable, bulky or restrictive devices, no matter how therapeutic they may be.
While the majority of CTS complaints may result from keyboard work, other occupations also endure CTS or repetitive strain injuries and can benefit from the within invention. Contemplating other occupations, the device has been further designed to be adaptable to other working environments, in particular by replaceablility of the two elements of the appliance that support and stiffen the wrist, as the moldable wrist pad and the stiffening batten described later are contained in pockets in which other forms, sizes and resiliencies of material may be inserted.